Generally, patio tables may be found on patios or terraces in many locales including residential backyards, hotels, resorts and restaurants. The patio table may take a number of shapes including rectangular, round and square. By design the patio table provides for a hole in its centre which allows for the pole of an umbrella to protrude upward from its base; the umbrella awning providing shade from the sun's rays or as decoration to the area.
Unfortunately, the umbrella pole makes it very difficult to place a floral centerpiece on the patio table. Therefore it would be advantageous to have a flower pot system or planter with a central passageway, which would allow the pole to pass through. Further, it would be a benefit if the flower pot system could be removed and replaced for maintenance or for other reasons (e.g. another type or flower or flower colour) without-removing the patio umbrella pole. The ease of removal and replacement of the flower pot is important to avoid spillage of the pot's contents in order to maintain the cleanliness of the patio table as it is primarily designed for the social interaction of individuals consuming food and beverages. Further, the ease of separation and joining is also a benefit when one considers the weight of flower pots with earth or planter mix and their awkwardness to grasp.
Existing prior art has identified the need to provide a flower pot or planter, which can be centred on a patio table by encircling the pole when it is in place and also the need to be able to separate and join the flower pot halves without removing the umbrella pole.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,960,587 shows a planter adapted for circling an umbrella pole and resting upon a patio table top. The planter includes a large pot divided into two halves of identical geometry, and a drip tray similarly divided into two halves of identical geometry. Features are provided to lock each drip tray half into a corresponding pot half. A dovetail system allows each pot half to interlock to the other, thereby forming a complete planter. The planter halves are separable by lifting one half relative to the other to disengage the dovetail interlock.
Numerous other patents describe a similar concept but utilizing different shapes and methods of connection including U.S. Pat. Nos 1,499,473; 4,847,741; 4,597,221; 3,747;268; 5,967,359; 6,085,459; and U.S. Design Patent Nos: Des 278,521; Des. 383,417; Des 393,816; Des 405,027; Des 409,520 and Des 416,214.
Although the prior art addresses and meets the basic requirements to enable a flower pot comprised of two separable halves to encircle an umbrella pole in the centre of a patio table without removing the umbrella pole, the art has not adequately addressed the requirement for easy separation and joining given the nature of the product. Specifically prior art showing a flower pot comprised of two separable halves joined by male/female interfaces or other means such as having to place one piece inside another requires the user to have the dexterity to be able to complete this function which could be made very difficult by the weight and awkwardness of the pots and the size of the male/female interfaces being brought together. Further, depending on the design of the joining mechanisms their function would be rendered almost completely ineffective if any dirt or debris interferes with them.
Further, although existing prior art has addressed the need to centre a pot around the umbrella pole, it has not addressed the need to retain the flower pot at the centre of the table when the pole is not in place.
Further, existing prior art has not envisioned a separable patio table flower pot system, which can be used as a multi-functional unit.